


Smoke and Steel

by SocialDeception



Series: Control Theory [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Except there's no plot, Las Plagas, Liberal use of Las Plagas as a plot device, M/M, PWP, Powerbottom Leon, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDeception/pseuds/SocialDeception
Summary: Everything was lost in smoke.Not a tangible one, but a hazy, dreamlike layer on reality. It almost felt like he was pleasantly intoxicated, his body hot and heavy, but not quite. No, this had a certain quivering quality to it, pooling in his lower abdomen, like a promise of something more.AKA: Leon learns the power of Las Plagas.





	Smoke and Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rnachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnachine/gifts).



> To a wonderful artist and wonderful person. Your enthusiasm is contagious. I gift this to you, but really I blame you for it ;)

* * *

  
Everything was lost in smoke.

Not a tangible one, but a hazy, dreamlike layer on reality. It almost felt like he was pleasantly intoxicated, his body hot and heavy, but not quite. No, this had a certain quivering quality to it, pooling in his lower abdomen, like a promise of something more. Leon stumbled against a wall and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Get it together,” he chastised, but he’d been here before, hadn’t he? He knew it was only a matter of time before his stomach would start clenching with that sickly feeling of something wiggling inside of him, and then what? How many times had he already collapsed with the pain? Leon wasn’t sure. He wasn’t even sure if it really mattered.

The only thing that did matter was pushing himself forward, not thinking about what had happened or any of the close calls.

Krauser might be a problem. He’d barely been able to fight him off in the warehouse, and he had felt a whole lot better then than he did now. Leon didn’t want to know what he’d do if he caught Leon like this, disoriented and weak. Leon gave a huff through his nose and shook that thought away as well.

He kept waiting for the pain to come, but it didn’t. Instead the heat seemed to spread through his body, slowly, surely, wrapping itself around his spine. The sensation of something moving inside him wasn’t unpleasant this time, but he wouldn’t call it comfortable either. It seemed to tighten something inside him, and he groaned with one hand wrapped around his abdomen.

He couldn’t quite make sense of the island. It looked like some sort of science facility, but too military for it to make any sense. Although, knowing Umbrella, that probably made perfect sense, all things considered. Leon ignored the creeping feeling of unease that had started settling in his stomach and crept forward.

The place was heavily fortified, with thick, concrete walls, and narrow hallways and rooms with bars and spartan furniture that Leon doubted was purely there for decoration. No, some rooms looked like they had been used for interrogation and experimentation.

Leon’s breathing had gone ragged, and when he tried to think about where he was, and what it was being used for, his mind swam instead. He groaned again, silently, pained, the insistent squirming of the plaga an all too powerful reminder of what he was up against. Laboratory, military, it didn't really matter.

He turned a corner, debating himself on what to do, when he froze midway.

_Krauser._

He was leaned comfortably against a table, tossing his knife back and forth between his hands, while glancing unconcerned and unaffected out the window. Leon could only imagine he was looking for him, but his casual pose said otherwise. He was still wearing the shirt from the warehouse, split and stained with blood.

Leon gritted his teeth, and unsheathed his knife carefully, silently, trying to come up with a plan.

The hallway was narrow, solid concrete walls on one side, bars on the other. If he could just… Leon shook his head. His head was swimming again, and although he kept thinking he had a plan formed, it would just as quickly unform. Leon pinched his eyes shut and ignored the bead of sweat running down his temple. When did it get so hot?

He made his way closer, swaying while doing it, and this didn’t make any sense at all. Krauser would have heard him, would have- Nothing made sense anymore, and he was panting, stumbling… Everything was so hot.

Time skipped and heat had spread further when he came to, seeing the brief look of smug surprise on Krauser’s face, but it quickly changed into something else, something angry and spiteful. It was too blurry to tell for sure.

“Comrade,” he thought he heard, and then the haze cleared for a moment.

Leon had one knee on the table, one forearm pressed against Krauser’s windpipe. He was confused for a moment why Krauser wasn’t shoving him off, until he realized that Krauser’s wrists were tightly secured to the bars behind him with the remnants of his torn shirt. Not that Krauser in any way, shape or form, would ever admit defeat. No, he merely sneered something Leon couldn’t understand over the insistent whispers in his head and the heat burning through him like a sickness.

Was that another plan? Forming, unforming. It didn’t matter. Leon spread his hands over Krauser’s wide chest, digging blunt nails into firm flesh and enjoying the way Krauser’s lips parted, giving Leon a quick glimpse of clenched teeth and-

God, it burned. Everything fucking _burned_.

Leon gasped and groaned, yanking Krauser’s belt off with one rapid motion. He wanted to hurt him, wanted to dig and claw and- It wasn’t like when he had fought Krauser before, no, this went far deeper. What was inside him squirmed intently, hotly, as if gravitating towards the heat of Krauser’s body, and Leon was powerless to resist it.

He spat in his own hand and reached into Krauser’s pants, to the solid weight that quickly hardened under Leon’s slick touch.

“Fuck,” Leon mumbled, but it sounded far away. “Fuck”, he repeated, breathlessly, when he met Krauser’s stare head on.

God, Krauser looked angry, his upper lip tensed and raised like an animal, eyes burning as much as Leon’s insides.

The ache was gaining in intensity until Leon was all but rubbing himself against Krauser, his hand frantically pumping Krauser’s cock.

“I don’t know what I’m-” Leon babbled, confused and horrified. “I _can’t_ -”

Krauser’s chest was rising and falling, his adam’s apple bobbing under Leon’s forearm, but he didn’t say a word.

“You wouldn’t even know.” Leon bit down a laugh, somehow convinced that Krauser could follow the trail his thoughts had taken.

God, but it was so hot. So unbearably hot. Leon pushed his sweaty bangs out of his face, feeling warm and constricted. If he could just…

His harness fell to the floor first, the dull thud of the knife resonating through the long, empty hallways. Then his shirt, and he didn’t miss the look on Krauser’s face when he pulled it over his head. The thought didn’t linger. He was flustered and desperate, fingers slipping when he started unbuckling his belt.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Leon couldn’t answer. Didn’t even know how. He just had to quell that fire. Stop it from consuming him completely. And it was so easy, wasn’t it? His body was drawn to Krauser’s because he could stop it.

“You can stop it,” Leon panted.

Krauser had tilted his head down, his hair mussed, but he kept those burning eyes on Leon.

“You’ve lost your goddamn mind,” he sneered, but Leon ignored him.

“I know you can just-” Leon finally got his belt off, and he tossed it on the floor along with the harness and the knife. He had to move to get the pants down, and the second he moved away from the heat from Krauser’s body, his whole body clenched with unbearable pain.

He barely had time to tear his pants off and kick his boots away before scrambling back on top of Krauser, pressing the hard curve of his cock against Krauser’s abdomen.

It was a strange thing, all of it. It felt so unreal, like he was merely watching himself from above, but at the same time hyper real. He didn’t know if that was because of the plaga burrowing inside him, but nothing had ever been so clear.

Leon grabbed a fistful of Krauser’s hair and pulled his head back, savoring the low grunt of pain. Krauser was scowling, sneering, but Leon didn’t miss the flicker of arousal.

“You like that,” Leon breathed. “You like it when I hurt you.”

He twisted his hand further, until Krauser’s head was angled painfully to one side. He didn’t grunt this time, but his lips were slightly parted, eyes defiant and angry.

God, but this was a revelation, and what was there between them burned like a fire.

Leon kept his firm hold of Krauser’s hair before crushing his lips to Krauser’s. It was like a fight, like everything else, and he ground his hips insistently against Krauser's body. But even with the friction and the heat, it just wasn't enough.

Even with every hard line of Krauser’s body against his, sharing breaths after agonizing breath, it still was-

“-not enough,” he panted against Krauser’s mouth, pulling away just enough so he could yank Krauser’s pants further down his hips.

Despite the anger that was etched into every line of his face, Krauser’s cock was hard and bobbing with arousal. Leon smeared Krauser’s precum down his shaft, spitting in his hand again to slick it further.

“So big,” he gasped desperately as he lined Krauser up, before sinking down on him in a long, fluid motion.

Krauser’s head jerked up when he did, but his teeth were still clenched, and not a sound escaped his lips. Leon was long past stoicism, he groaned loudly when Krauser bottomed out in him.

The whispers inside his head, the ache, the haze, the fire; everything intensified until Leon thought he’d lose himself completely in it. He threw his head back, sitting still for a moment just so he could enjoy the warm fullness, trying to ignore the clawing the back of his head, the need to take.

Need won, though, in the end.

Even with Krauser embedded deep in his body, the plagas squirmed and tightened inside him, demanding more.

Leon started moving, holding Krauser’s wide shoulders for purchase as he fucked himself on him. His breath was ragged, his lungs constricting for every intake of air. God, and his heart was pounding in his chest, resonating through his body until he was certain even Krauser could feel it. And he had to feel it. He certainly looked like it.

“You’re trembling,” Leon gasped through each roll of his hips.

“Keep dreamin'.”

He was, though, his bulging biceps shaking with the strain, sweat forming on his forehead.

So stoic, like he always was, refusing to show weakness even like this. His face was pinched with frustration, no doubt because the position didn’t allow for much. Something about his resistance stirred even more heat in Leon. Not arousal, not entirely, but anger as well. He wanted Krauser, wanted him to participate, to react with fear, arousal, anything.

Leon wrapped his hands around Krauser’s neck. It was the best he could think to do. Force Krauser to express anything but resistance and frustration.

Krauser’s pulse was beating beneath his fingers, steady and hard, like everything else about him, but he didn’t back down or crumple. In fact he looked almost amused. Leon had never hated anyone so much than in that moment.

But that hatred was muted by Leon’s needs.

He dug his fingers into Krauser’s neck, feeling something shift under his fingers. God, if he could only shut him up, get that smug, knowing look off his face. Leon kept moving his hips, rhythmic, hypnotic, craving every inch of Krauser’s cock.

Fuck, Leon felt like he could come simply by the way Krauser shuddered.

Leon had never known how it might feel to crave drugs; to crave a release to a need that went deeper than himself, but he did now. He needed Krauser to come in him, needed to feel that release. At that very moment, nothing else mattered.

“I need-” Leon panted. “- your cum.”

Finally, Krauser’s stoic facade slipped.

“Wha-?”

“Need it,” Leon repeated, breathlessly. “Need you to fill me up.”

“Goddamn Kennedy,” Krauser hissed, and with a motion that made his chest swell, the fabric tore between his wrists. Leon didn’t even care. He just kept rocking his hips.

That wouldn’t do, though. No, that wouldn’t do at all.

Krauser grunted, grabbing a hold of Leon and pushing them both off the table. He ran Leon up harshly against the wall, knocking Leon’s head against the cement, somehow pushing himself in deeper at the same time.

“Don’t-” he hissed. “- _tease_ me.”

Leon felt boneless, like liquid, melting in Krauser’s strong arms. Inside him, squirming, the plaga pooled deeper.

Krauser started fucking him. Where Leon’s movements had been somewhat restrained by the limitations of their position, the new one allowed Krauser to move faster, deeper, claiming what felt like every part of Leon’s insides.

“Fuuuuck,” Leon gasped, struggling to keep his eyes open. He clawed at Krauser’s shoulders which earned him another grunt and a slight twitch of Krauser’s cock inside him.

That need to claw, hurt and break was still pumping in Leon’s veins.

Leon leaned forward, and Krauser met him halfway there, granting him access to his neck. Leon immediately bit down, and Krauser tightened his hold on him, fingers digging harshly into his hips. For as rock hard as he’d felt throughout whatever this was, Krauser only seemed to grow harder when Leon broke skin.

It was a frenzy, Krauser’s blood dripping from his lips, Krauser’s cock pistoning in and out of him. Leon’s mind was a haze, a daze, a dizzying dream he couldn’t find his way out of.

Krauser grabbed his chin with one hand, and crashed their lips together again, forcing his tongue in between Leon’s teeth.

There wasn’t enough air.

Leon sucked on Krauser’s tongue, nearly passing out with how tightly his chest had constricted. But God, it was so good. So fucking good. Leon didn’t think he’d ever experienced anything like this before, or that he ever would again.

It was more than lust, more than sex, more than fucking. This was a need so deeply ingrained in Leon’s very being that he could feel it deep in his spine. He had to have Krauser. Had to get every last drop of him, or he’d die.

The same frenzy seemed to have taken Krauser. He was pumping into him with seemingly endless stamina, growling against Leon's lips. He was being claimed, taken, torn apart, his legs wrapped around Krauser’s hips, tightly wedged between Krauser’s solid form and the concrete wall.

Blood had smeared over his lips when they pulled apart, and Leon wanted to laugh with the absurdity of the situation. Instead he groaned, deep in this throat like an animal, before nipping at Krauser’s scarred lips, wanting more. And Krauser, damn him, was only too happy to oblige.

He grabbed at Leon’s chest as if he was a woman, leaning down so he could bite his nipples until bruises bloomed like flowers across Leon’s flushed skin. Leon gasped and pushed his head against the wall behind him, a sudden wild idea that he’d crack and spill himself everywhere.

He would, too. Every part of his body was tense and aching, boiling over with desire. Leon snaked a hand between their bodies, panting against Krauser’s lips, desperate for release, desperate to touch, but Krauser simply slapped his hand away.

“No,” he growled. Instead he angled his body slightly, until each thrust of his hips had his muscular abdomen move against Leon’s cock.

“Oh God,” Leon gasped, his toes curling.

He was melting, melting, just a few more thrusts, just a few more delicious strokes against his prostate and he was gonna-

“I’m gonna come!” he almost cried out, and Krauser chuckled darkly against his mouth.

The world disappeared in a spark of light, his spine curving with the intensity of it. Krauser fucked him through it, fucked into him slow and good, milking him.

“Fuck, so good. So fucking good,” Leon babbled, eyes fluttering. His release splattered between them, across Krauser’s abdomen, even hitting Leon’s chest.

There was a look on Krauser’s face when Leon came back down, but it lasted only a minute before he leaned down and licked some of Leon’s cum off of him. Leon shuddered, overstimulated, when Krauser circled one nipple, before kissing Leon deeply again.

“I can’t-” Leon clung to Krauser, his head back, his sweaty bangs in his face.

With a smug smirk, Krauser scooped some of Leon’s cum with his fingers, before sticking them into Leon’s mouth. Leon groaned and licked his fingers clean, clenching around Krauser, needing his release like a drug.

“Good,” Krauser murmured, getting more for Leon to swallow, and the rough pads of his fingers trailed Leon’s tongue until Leon felt like he was being spitroasted. “Takin’ it so good for me.”

Leon groaned, sticking his tongue out just so, begging for it. His whole body was quivering with need.

He could tell Krauser was close. Could tell by the way he planted his feet further apart so he had a better purchase to pump mercilessly into Leon. Could tell by his hoarse groans. Could tell by the pulse on his neck beating heavily.

“Fuck,” Leon panted breathlessly, weakly.

“Gonna come,” Krauser breathed hotly against his neck. “Gonna fill you with it, boy scout.”

Leon felt it in his very being before he even realized what had happened.

When Krauser came, it was like sating a hunger, quenching a thirst, Leon’s whole body demanding more. His own orgasm had been nothing like this. This was a fire, consuming him entirely.

Krauser’s cock bobbed rhythmically inside him, filling him, pumping him full, and as soon as he felt Krauser’s release coating his insides, Leon came again.

It was different, the contractions in his lower abdomen bordering on painful. And Krauser was right there, still rocking into him, still hard, probably still even coming.

It wasn’t a bright light this time, but that fire from Krauser’s orgasm kept on consuming, burning through his body like a wildfire. Leon heard himself speak, a long string of words, but he couldn’t make out the words over the crescendo inside him, peaking, peaking.

It felt like it would never end. Just Leon, trapped in his body, the thing inside him wringing him out. He gasped and cursed, clinging and clawing at Krauser’s wide shoulders. It was too good, too intense, too much. He almost drooled with it.

Then, all at once, his body went lax again, the madness from the past half hour evaporating. He was suddenly intensely aware of the sweaty skin to skin contact and how firmly embedded Krauser still was in his body. Krauser’s face was way too close, giving Leon an all too clear view of a maddeningly smug grin.

“Get off,” Leon breathed, horrified. "Get the fuck off."

"Already did, princess."

Despite his words, though, Krauser still did as he said. He pulled out, chuckling when Leon winced.

“What the fuck,” Leon panted, scrambling for his clothes, but settling for the solid weight of his gun in his hands. “What the _fuck._ ”

Clicking the safety off, Leon aimed the gun at Krauser’s face.

Krauser, unconcerned and not responding, just tucked himself back into his pants. Leon knew better than to trust him, though, and he eyed the knife that had been knocked to the floor in the scuffle.

“Would’a thought you had more bedside manners,” Krauser finally said with a chuckle, before adding, “Spitfire.”

“Yeah, well…” Leon’s aim didn’t falter.

Leon felt dirty, that was the truth of it. He didn’t trust himself any more than he trusted Krauser.

With a still-feral smirk, Krauser gave him an appeasing once-over, dwelling on Leon’s hips and still half-hard cock.

“Didn’t think you’d be quite this feisty,” he said. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Something about that sentence bugged Leon, but Krauser looked wholly uncensored still, just putting his harness back on, his ruined shirt left on the floor.

“You don’t sound all that surprised,” Leon coaxed.

“I was injected with a dominant strain,” Krauser said casually, off hand, while snapping his belt shut.

Leon froze.

“You’re just making that up,” he said breathlessly. “You just wanna be in control.”

“You really think that’s it, comrade?”

“You-” Leon lowered his gun and clutched his stomach where he thought the plaga would be. “You knew all along?”

Krauser shot him a grin before leaning down so he could look right into Leon’s face. “I _commanded_ you, comrade, by scent alone.”

And fuck, Leon could believe it. He had to pinch his eyes shut by the look on Krauser’s face, and the scent from his body, intensifying by the minute, was like an actual tangible thing, making the plagas inside Leon squirm and clench again.

“You were waiting?”

“I was,” Krauser confirmed, his voice low and gravelly, shooting straight to Leon’s groin.

In hindsight, it had been far too easy to incapacitate Krauser, and it had been far too easy for him to break free. Lost in an arousal that had bordered on madness, though, Leon had thought it as unreal as everything else.

“Now what?” he asked, still keeping his eyes closed, despite his better judgement.

Krauser didn’t answer, and after a few heartbeats Leon opened his eyes back up. Krauser was gone. Nothing there but the lingering scent of him and a dull ache of shame.

Leon groaned and clutched his stomach. He had to get it out. Had to remove it. Had to get far away from here. His head ached and he cradled it with another, deeper groan.

“Get it together,” he chastised. “Keep going.”

And that was it, wasn’t it? That was what he had to do. He had to keep going. Had to stop thinking about what had happened or what would happen the next time they met. All that mattered was moving, and pushing himself forward until the end.

The sickness had cleared, the heat evaporated. And more than anything else, the smoke had finally lifted.


End file.
